villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mojo Jojo
'''Mojo Jojo is the main antagonist of the cartoon series, The Powerpuff Girls and it's theatrical film. He is the Powerpuff Girls' arch-nemesis and Professor Utonium's former pet. Role Mojo Jojo often comes up with plans to rule the world and is constantly stopped by the Powerpuff Girls. He is a notorious genius chimpanzee, whose main goal is to destroy the Powerpuff Girls, crush Townsville and conquer the world, in that order. In order to do this, he spends much of his time plotting and inventing new weapons technology. This normally comes in the shape of giant robots or large energy weapons. He is the archenemy of the girls and the creator of the Rowdyruff Boys. Somehow, he has high-vocabulary use and long-lasting sentences. Mojo Jojo was also the leader of the Beat-Alls, a "band" of super villains consisting of HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, and Mojo himself. Sadly, the group didn't last very long after he split up with them. As seen in the movie and Mr. Mojo's Rising, Mojo Jojo was the favorite thing to Professor Utonium, but when he created the Powerpuff Girls and started to ignore Mojo Jojo, he turned evil and decided to invade the city and to do that he used the girls (manipulating them by befriending them) and he created a full army of kidnapped primates from the zoo, and then tried to kill the professor by transforming himself into a vicious, ferocious monster the size of King Kong. Mojo has dedicated his life to take revenge on The Powerpuff Girls to reclaim his birthright. After all, he was a just normal ape destroying things like what any other chimp would do, until the Chemical X explosion where whe became a genius, as the first time he could think for himself. However, Mojo was living under the Girls's shadows, until he left the home, and became homeless, until he came up with a plan simply named the plan. However in the end of the 25th anniversery episode (or movie) he actually turned good helping everyone in town and everything was peaceful. But then he snapped and went on a rampage like always and was sent to jail. Mojo Jojo is one of the biggest threats in the series. He actually managed to succeed in defeating the Powerpuff Girls in Mr. Mojo's Rising, easily curbstomping all 3 of them all down at once, and he even outsmarted them when they attempted to come up with a failed plan to wear him down. In the beggining Mo Job as well, Mojo nearly destroyed the Girls until the police caught him. This resultet in the Girls defenselessly ending up in the hospital with broken arms and sharp wounds. He also managed to turn the whole world into dogs in order to rule the world, and turned the Powerpuff Girls into puppies, causing them to lose their powers, and therefore cannot fly after him. He is often called a monkey. This is scientifically incorrect as Mojo is a chimpanzee, one of the species of apes. Also noted, Mojo Jojo is also responsible for creating the Powerpuff Girls by pushing Professor Utonium to hit the Chemical X and create the Powerpuff Girls. Mojo Jojo became the second father to the Powerpuff Girls while Professor Utonium is the first father. In the Powerpuff Girls Movie, it is revealed that not only is Mojo Jojo a father of the Powerpuff Girls, he is also their brother, due to them having similar powers that was caused by the Chemical X such as the Powerpuff Girls having super powers and Mojo Jojo having powerful intelligence. Personality Mojo Jojo is a notorious genius chimpanzee mad scientist, whose main goal is to destroy The Powerpuff Girls, crush Townsville (or, in Powerpuff Girls Z, New Townsville), and conquer the world, in that order. In order to do this, he spends much of his time plotting and inventing new weapons or technology. This normally comes in the shape of giant robots or large energy weapons. He is the archenemy of the girls and the creator of the Rowdyruff Boys. Somehow, he is verbose and has high-vocabulary use and long-lasting sentences. He was the Powerpuff girls' first major villan that they ever fought, as explained in "The Powerpuff Girls Movie," and is arguably their archenemy because he fooled them into using the girls' powers to build his lab on the Townsville volcano. Mojo Jojo is one of The Powerpuff Girls's toughest rivals. Despite usually failing, He has even managed to defeat them several times, or at least injure them badly. Mojo JoJo is also the most persistant one, and is determined in destroying them and ruling the world. Due to his high intelligence, Mojo sometimes discovers some of The Powerpuff Girls's weaknesses (As seen in Not So Awesome Blossom). Mojo is also a manipulatively cunning, and often plays with the Powerpuff girls's naivety. Despite being rather dark-natured, Mojo lives another life outside of seeking veangence on The Powerpuff Girls. He is sometimes seen buying food instead of stealing it, building model ships, and is also generally cordial and respectful to other citidens and strangers when not commiting crimes, and even towards the Powerpuff Girls. He's also suprisingly fine with them borrowing things from him, and is also seen going out on cinemas and other events with them. Mojo also has a sense of honor. In the movie, He seeked revenge on humans due to his race being discriminated by them, and stayed loyal to his ape army until they ganged up on him. Mojo also sometimes works with other villains without betraying them, and appears to have a friendship with most of them (including Fuzzy and HIM, while he appears to dislike Princess Morbucks due to her disrespect). Appearances in special episodes ''See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey'' Mojo Jojo appeared in the rock musical episode See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey, where, like other villains, is seen causing chaos and terrorizing people in Townsville, the Powerpuff Girls when they arrive, he, like the other villains, defeating them succeed. Yet, when it comes the Gnome, he is responsible for eliminating all the villains, including himself, but later, when Jojo and all the villains revive, the Gnome loses power. He is also seen along with all the villains singing "Why Can't We All Get Along?", giving to understand that it can also have redeeming features, including in his villainy. ''The Powerpuff Girls Rule! Near the end of The Powerpuff Girls Rule, he finally took over the world but rather than ruling it with an iron fist like he always said he would, he actually solved all of the world's problems showing that he actually isn't evil. However, he later got bored with peace and went back to his evil ways. ''Dance Pantsed Revolution Mojo Jojo was the villain in the CGI animated Powerpuff Girls reprise episode "Dance Pantsed Revilution." In this episode, he sent the girls a package with the game Dance Dance Revolution inside of it. The girls played this game which eventually controlled their minds. Mojo Jojo put them in robot suits which controlled them and made them turn against the citizens of Townsville until Professor Untonium, Mayor, and Mrs. Bellum won a dance off with them which broke the curse and turned them normal again. '' The Powerpuff Girls Movie In the movie, Mojo Jojo turned evil due to his race being discriminated by humans, therefore he decided to take revenge on them by getting The Powerpuff Girls on his good side by saving them from Gangreen Gang, and telling them his backstory of being discriminated and labeled as a freak. The girls comforted Mojo by telling him that they know how he feels. Afterwards, he heads straight into getting help from them. The Powerpuff Girls did not know that Mojo Jojo was against the humans because he simply told them that he would make it a better place, though he was actually fighting against the discrimination of apes. Therefore, he gets them to work with him to build his own laboratory in order to create his very first evil plot. Mojo creates an ape army, programming them to go from regular monkeys to super villains like himself. The next day, the girls arrived at the place where they were supposed to meet Mojo, only to find him succeeding in ruling Townsville. After Bubbles stated that he isn't helping the world, Mojo tells her why he is getting revenge on the humans. However, his Ape army all start boasting and ganging up on him, until he loses his composure, and demands them to obey him. Mojo kidnaps Professor Utonium, right before The Powerpuff Girls go beserk and destroy his ape army, and arrive at his House to save the Professor. The Girls try to attack Mojo until he snaps The Professor's neck, causing them to back down. Mojo sticks a dose of Chemical X into his brain in order to awakened his true power, transforming himself to an all-powered monster that the Powerpuff Girls would have no chance against alone. Mojo does one more speech about being king of the world, until the Powerpuff Girls arrive to stop him. Mojo routinely beats up the girls until they find a way to beat him down. Persistant as always, Mojo quickly recovers from his fall, grabs the girls and climbs upon a tower, and tries once again to tell them that he is the only one who understands them, and that they can rule the world with him. The Girls refuse, and then punch him down from the tower, causing him to land on the Chemical X, which turns him back to his normal form, and removes his powers. Afterwards, Mojo ends up in prison. Gallery L;,k;.jpg|Mojo, as he appears in ''Powerpuff Girls Z Mojo Jojo 1410.png Mojo-Jojo-Photo.gif Mojo_Jojo_PPG_Movie.jpg Badass Mojo Jojo.jpg|Mojo Jojo's Evil Grin. Ppg mojojojo 174x252.png Mojo Jojo laughing (RRB).png|Mojo Jojo's Evil Laugh Sharp_Eye.jpg|Mojo's Evil Stare Mojo Jojo is screeching about in the failed on Townsville Jail.png|Mojo Jojo's Villainous Breakdown Mojo Jojo Battle 3 (RRB Episode).png Mojo Jojo Battle 1 (RRB Episode).png|Mojo attacking Townsville Mojo Jojo 2.jpg|Mojo Jojo told the girls that if they make a move, their father dies Mojo Jojo 3.jpg|Mojo Jojo's True Plan Mojo Jojo 4.jpg|Mojo Jojo holding the Professor Mojo Jojo 5.jpg|SHUT UP!!!!! Mojo Jojo 6.jpg|Mojo Jojo trying to kill the Professor Mojo's transformation.jpg|Mojo's true form Mojo and the Mayor.jpg|Mojo and the Mayor Jojo.jpg|Jojo before he became Mojo Jojo Mojo as he appears in the comics.jpg|Mojo as he appears in the comics The Awesome Mojo Jojo.jpg|MOJO JOJOOOOO!!!!! Trivia *In Powerpuff Girls Z, Mojo is portrayed differently: Rather than being a lab chimp who is Prof. Utonium's pet, he is seen as a zoo monkey who vows a grudge on humans for making fun of him. As opposed to the original, he is portrayed much like a comedic villain in the series (similar to Gaara & Orochimaru in Rock Lee & His Ninja Pals & the original Team Rocket Trio) rather than being a hot-headed, Japanese accented & serious villain. Also, while the original Mojo Jojo is one of the Powerpuff Girls's most competent and intimidating rivals, and the most intelligent of all, the Z version portrays him as a dimwitted would-be villain. * Mojo, when he mutated all species of apes & monkeys in Powerpuff Girls Movie, is definitely a parody of Planet of the Apes (or Rise of the Planet of the Apes since it is coincidental). It is even notable that he used almost all species of apes & monkeys (even the endangered ones such as tarsiers & Proboscis Monkey) when he mutated them. Near the end of the movie, he mutated himself into a giant. When he is fighting his archenemies, it is even notable to be a parody of King Kong's death. *Mojo is voiced by Roger L. Jackson, the same vocal actor who voiced Ghostface from all four Scream films and Wizeman the Wicked in NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams. Category:Supervillains Category:Powerpuff Girls villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Male Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Primates Category:Mutated Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Power Hungry Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Gadgeteers Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Brutes Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Hatemongers Category:Parents Category:Hegemony Category:Slavedrivers Category:Kidnapper Category:Child-Abusers Category:Criminals Category:Vandals Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Destroyers Category:Time-Travellers Category:Usurper Category:Extremists Category:Comedic Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Brainwashers Category:In love villains Category:Pets Category:Arrogant Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Fearmongers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Leader Category:Evil Creation Category:Tragic Villain Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Paternal Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Trickster Category:Cheater Category:Thief Category:Blackmailers Category:Deal Makers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Crackers Category:Control Freaks Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Egomaniacs Category:Strategic Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Warmonger Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Recurring villain Category:Envious Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Charismatic villain Category:Traitor Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:TV Show Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Outcast Category:Betrayed villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Fighter Category:Neutral Evil Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Friend of the hero Category:Slaveholders Category:Hammerer Category:Opportunists Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Martial Artists Category:Zoopaths Category:Rich Villains Category:Supremacists Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Provoker Category:Size-Shifter Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Empowered Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Mutants Category:Depowered Villains Category:Hanna Barbera Villains Category:Robot Pilots Category:Gunmen Category:Anti Heroes Category:Killjoy Category:Evil Ruler Category:Dark Lord Category:Oppressors Category:Gaolers Category:Successful Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Alternate/True Forms